


Uh... Jackson Jackson (1)

by PitoPito



Series: La vida en pareja de papá Derek y papi Stiles. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoPito/pseuds/PitoPito
Summary: Donde Jackson se presenta ante los padres de Isaac con la esperanza de que olviden... bueno, todo lo que saben sobre él y le dejen llevarse al rubio.(Esta parte tiene una segunda parte, con el mismo título y un dos en lugar de un uno).
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: La vida en pareja de papá Derek y papi Stiles. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737814
Kudos: 42





	Uh... Jackson Jackson (1)

Jackson ha conocido a los padres de todas sus parejas, es casi como algo común al salir con ellos. Con Lydia fue primero con sus padres, con Ethan no pudo, por evidentes razones, y con el resto pasó, no eran algo serio ni que pensara que iba a durar. Pero con Isaac quería hacerlo, no era capaz de pedirle una cita (aunque ya iban por la octava y habían hecho más que besitos) sin el consentimiento de sus padres, y aquello le atemorizaba. ¿Por qué?

Empecemos con Stiles. Antes de ser un kanima se metía con su mala resistencia, los insultaba a él y a Scott creyéndose superior, en más de una ocasión arañó el jeep del humano con la puerta de su coche, o con las llaves de forma misteriosa. Siendo kanima podría decir que no era culpa suya, pero había lastimado su jeep hasta el punto de dejarlo en el taller de forma indefinida, donde lo lastimó más, aquello no se lo iba a perdonar nunca, y lo sabía. 

Sigamos con Derek. Se metió con SU humano, insultó a SU humano y al mejor amigo de SU humano, arañó y lastimo el jeep de SU humano y lo congelo con intenciones de matarlo, aunque honestamente el beta creía que es último no le importaba más que el que hubiese molestado de alguna forma a Stiles.

Pero eso estaba bien, solo tenía que convencer a la persona a la que peor le caía, y a Derek Hale, de que le dejasen salir con Isaac. Consideró durante un momento la posibilidad de raptar a su novio no formal y huir a México, aquello no saldría bien, Cora vivía allí. El elevador empezó a subir, y el beta golpeó el suelo con nerviosismo. Confiaba en que el castaño todavía no estuviese en casa y que el alfa estuviese solo y con ganas de seguir solo, pero sus sentidos agudizados le dieron a entender otra cosa. No solo era Stiles el que estaba en el loft, sino que estaba con Erica y Lydia y sin rastro de Derek o Isaac para relajar el ambiente. Valoró la posibilidad de volver a bajar e irse por donde había venido pero las puertas se abrieron.

-Hoy no hay reunión de manada-Casi pudo escuchar los gruñidos de Derek en la voz del humano.

-Lo sé-Contestó seco, aquello iba mal, muy mal.

-Vete-Le ordenó mosqueando al beta, quien entró sentándose cómodamente en el sillón junto al humano y Lydia.

-Creo que deberías irte Jacks-Le murmuró cerca del oído-. Stiles no está de buen humor desde que Isaac le contó lo vuesto.

Jackson se levantó de golpe.

-¿Dónde está?-El humano miró la hora en la pantalla de su celular.

-Supongo que de camino a Nuevo México, no está muy lejos.

El beta salió de allí corriendo y Erica habló cuando supo que el beta no les podría oír.

-¿Has hecho ir a Jackson hasta nuevo México?

-Alégrate que no lo he hecho ir hasta Nueva York-Murmuró cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose más en el sillón-. Al diablo, cuando vuelva le diré que está en Nueva York.

Las chicas se miraron durante un breve momento.

-A dónde decías que se había llevado Derek a Isaac-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-A hablar de sexo lobuno y colas de kanima lejos de mis inocentes oídos-Lydia frunció el ceño.

-¿Aceptas que Jackson esté saliendo con Isaac?

-¡Pues claro que no!-Soltó-. Pero a Derek le puedo mandar a dormir al sofá y declararme en huelga como el cocinero del loft y ver como se mueren de hambre o se intoxican por no saber ni freírse un huevo. Jackson ni vive ni come aquí, así que que se joda y se haga el país en coche.


End file.
